Dipper Pines
"Dipper" Pines '(born c. August 1999,14 5 minutes after Mabel,18 inPiedmont, California15) is the protagonist of ''Gravity Falls. He is the younger twin brother of Mabel Pines and a curious, clever and inventive 12-year-old. With Mabel along for the ride, he endeavors to uncover the secrets in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls over the summer. History '''Early life Dipper was born at the end of summer 1999, five minutes after Mabel.14From a young age, Dipper's motherwould dress him up in a lamb costume and have him perform his signature song and dance, "Lamby Lamby Dance."5 His favorite holiday has been Halloween since he was three, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel.19 He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he earned his nickname when he was no older than five.20 Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June,21 Dipper and his twin sister Mabel are sent from Piedmont, California15 to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, who runs a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack that doubles as his house. While Mabel adjusts with ease, Dipper initially finds it difficult to get used to his new surroundings. One fateful day, Stan tasks Dipper with hanging signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky part" of the Gravity Falls forest, where he discovers a journal written by an unknown and enigmatic author detailing the town's secrets and dangers. Dipper discloses his findings with Mabel and consecutively meets her new boyfriend, Norman, who he begins to suspect is a zombie based on the information in Journal 3. Despite failing to find any incriminating evidence, Dipper confronts his sister on the theory, resulting in an argument. During Mabel's date, however, he notices Norman's hand falling off on camera, making him fearful Mabel could be in danger. Using the Mystery Cart with the keys he obtain from the Shack's clerk, Wendy, Dipper quickly heads to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, he realizes that Norman is actually made up of five gnomes residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel and force her to become their queen. He manages to subdue the creatures and escape with his sister, but they are pursued by a large monster made of hundreds of gnomes. The two end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Shack, and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel becomes their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's dismay. Shortly after accepting the gnomes ring, she uses the Mystery Shack leaf-blower to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. With all the gnomes finally gone, the two make up and enter the Shack, and in an act of newfound appreciation of the twins, Stan allows them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one. Before going to bed, he writes a new entry in the journal, stating that while Journal 3 has told him to refuse trust from anyone in the town, he knows Mabel will always have his back.3 Adventures Season 1 Dipper goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Mabel as a family bonding day. When they hear that there is a lake monster in the vicinity known as the Gobblewonker, Dipper and Mabel want to find it and get proof of its existence, and avoid having to spend 10 hours on a boat with Grunkle Stan while they're at it. Dipper wants to be the first to discover the beast so he can win the prize money and appear on TV. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find it. Dipper brings 17 disposable cameras just in case they lose or break a camera. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be a mechanical creature driven by an old man looking for attention. Because they felt bad about leaving him, Dipper and Mabel go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day.22 Dipper and Mabel helped Grunkle Stan uncover the case of Wax Stan's murder, due to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland being lazy. Dipper, at Wax Stan's funeral, uncovered that Wax Sherlock Holmes and all the other wax figures had murdered Wax Stan. It was mostly Wax Sherlock Holmes, because he axed Wax Stan's head, and left shabby-shoe footprints in the shag carpet, and an ax, which were Mabel and Dipper's first clues. During their investigation, they first went to interrogate Manly Dan, the lumberjack at the downtown biker joint named Skull Fracture. Manly Dan then reported the axe was left handed, narrowing the suspects to leave Toby Determined, who is left handed and wears shoes with holes in them. He then revealed kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez, the news reporter, at 10:00 PM, the time of the murder. Dipper didn't find out who murdered Wax Stan until his funeral. Dipper then battled the wax figures, and actually successfully killed some, like decapitating Wax Larry King (his head is still in the vents, but people didn't know that until the end credits). He also made Wax Genghis Khan jump into the fireplace. Dipper then only had to battle Wax Sherlock Holmes, the true killer. He led him to the Mystery Shack's roof, in which the sun came up, and he melted.4 After viewing a commercial by Soos' recommendation, Dipper had an encounter with the town psychic, Gideon Gleeful. He believed Gideon to be a bigger fraud than his Grunkle Stan. When Mabel began dating Gideon, he noticed the stress Gideon was placing on Mabel, and offered to tell Gideon Mabel was no longer interested in dating him. After telling him this, Gideon got very mad and lured Dipper into a factory to attack him. Dipper discovered that Gideon had an amulet that gave him the power levitate objects. Gideon could almost control Dipper with it, and came close to killing Dipper several times. Mabel had to come and save Dipper from Gideon by breaking his amulet.23 Dipper and Mabel pretend to be thirteen so they can go to the haunted convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn with Wendy and her friends. Wendy and her friends and Mabel and Dipper are playing around in the store when he goes to get more ice. He then sees a headless brain with bloodshot eyeballs staring back at him. He screams, and opens the fridge door again. Surprisingly, the figure was gone. Everyone goes back to see what it was about. He distracts them by pointing out the game Dancy Pants Revolution. Eventually, the group stumbles upon a chalk outline of two bodies. Dipper, claiming once again on being a teenager, lays in it, and the outline turns green and the lights go out. One after one, almost all of Wendy's friends disappear. The store then turns upside down, with the ghosts controlling Mabel. Dipper then realizes that the reason the ghosts were upset was because they were all teenagers. He goes up to the ghost and tells him he's not a teenager; he is, in fact, only 12 years old. Dipper then asks if there's anything he can do to help his friends, so he must perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. After doing so, the ghosts let everyone free.5 After failing a manliness tester, Dipper feels that he has to prove his manliness. He ventures out into the forest and has an encounter with Manotaurs. Dipper is later sent by the Manotaurs to conquer the Multi-Bear and bring back its head, as a final test of manliness. The Multi-Bear is very ferocious, and threatens to kill Dipper if he did not leave his cave. Dipper refuses and he and the bear begin fighting. Dipper ultimately wins and is going to end it. The Multi-Bear has one last request: to die listening to his favorite song, "Disco Girl." Dipper realizes that he and the Multi-Bear had something in common, and decides not to slay him. He later quits the Manotaurs' league. Crestfallen, he returns to his sister and uncle, who reassure him that, because he stood up for what he thought was right, he is his own man. He was able to grow one little piece of chest hair, but Mabel takes it off and puts it in her scrapbook.6 When Stan hosts a party at the Mystery Shack, Dipper helps to set up and works the ticket booth with Wendy, viewing it as an optimal opportunity to spend time with her. As he tries to enact a complex plan to get Wendy to dance with him, he finds it increasingly difficult as unexpected obstacles (i.e. Wendy sneaking into the party andRobbie showing up). To help him revise and execute the plan, he opts to use a copy machine he had found earlier to make clones of himself, initially just Tyrone, and later Dippers #3 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper. When Dipper strays from the procedure by talking to Wendy "like a normal person," the clones deem him unfit to dance with her and unsuccessfully try to imprison him, and ultimately fight to their deaths via fire sprinklers. Tyrone is the sole survivor among the clones and is the only one to realize the error of his ways (excessive planning) and proceeds to hang out with Dipper, though he is accidentally melted upon drinking soda. Dipper then rips up his plan and returns to the dance floor to spend time with his family and friends.1 After Pacifica Northwest criticizes Mabel's silliness, Dipper thinks that someone needs to "take her down a peg." He remembers reading that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the town founder of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel head to the library to study about the document in 3. Using a projector, they try to see if the symbol in the document is related to Egyptian, numerology, or Alchemist symbols. When he is about to light the document, Mabel folds it into a secret map and it leads to theGravity Falls Museum of History. After solving a puzzle at the museum, they then head to the Gravity Falls Cemetery. They see a statue similar to what was on the puzzle. The finger of the statue opens a secret passage way leading to where Quentin Trembley's body is found in peanut brittle. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland find them there and they say that all they had to do was to follow a trail of wrappers left behind by Mabel. The officers then play a video containing the history of Gravity Falls and how Quentin Trembley was elected to be the eight and a half president of the U.S. Blubs then say that they're going to escort Trembley's body and the twins to Washington D.C. After they get free, Quentin Trembley awards him with a key that opens any door in America and a $-12 dollar bill. Dipper also tells Pacifica about Nathaniel Northwest being a fraud and gives her the secret document which proves that Nathaniel Northwest did not found Gravity Falls, but that Quentin Trembley did.7 When the Mystery Fair rolls in, Dipper spends time with Wendy. When the latter expresses a desire for a stuffed animal, the former tries to win it for her, albeit to no avail, instead giving her a black eye. As Dipper scampers to get some ice, he runs into Blendin Blandin, thus preventing him from reaching Wendy before Robbie and enabling him to ask her out. Dipper sinks into a deep depression, but his spirits are lifted when he learns that Blendin has a time machine that will allow him to travel back and avoid hitting Wendy, going to lengths of theft to obtain it. After Dipper tries countless times to avoid his error and fails, he re-evaluates the situation and determines a way to avoid it, with Mabel's help, costing his sister her pig in the process. The twins fight over who will get their ideal present, coming into contact with various events in the meantime. When Mabel develops a depression even more severe than Dipper's previous condition, he decides that the right thing to do is sacrifice his own satisfaction for his sister. After she thanks him, she has Waddles attack and embarrass Robbie, to Dipper's satisfaction, and Blendin Blandin momentarily confronts them, only to be arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron.16 As tension between Robbie and Dipper builds up, the former challenges a former to a fist fight, and the latter is mortally terrified, deciding to avoid the situation as opposed to facing it head on "like a man." However, Dipper develops a whole new opinion of the battle when he brings a video game warrior, Rumble McSkirmish, to life to defend him, using the lie that Robbie killed Dipper's father as an excuse. But Dipper quickly loses control of his digital ally, who tries to kill Robbie, and a chase through town commences. After Soos arrives to help Dipper, the two track Robbie and Rumble down to the water tower, where Dipper decides to battle Rumble in an effort to fix the problem he created and save Robbie. Although Dipper loses, he still manages to get rid of Rumble, who is sent back to his game after emerging victorious. Robbie and Dipper agree not to fight in front of Wendy afterwards, instead hating one another in secret "like girls do."8 After learning that Mabel has grown a millimeter taller than himself, Mabel, much to her brother's dismay, teases him about becoming the superior twin. Driven by insecurity and jealousy, Dipper seeks out a magical way to increase his height to that of his sister, and stumbles upon crystals in the forest that can do just that. After Mabel continues to tease him, using the argument that her growth spurt came first, Dipper further grows himself, and fights with Mabel over the crystal flashlight he had assembled to carry out the task. When Gideon gets a hold of it, he uses it to shrink the twins and use them as ransom against Stan in hopes of taking over the Mystery Shack. After his initial efforts fail, Gideon decides to shrink Grunkle Stan himself before taking control, and Dipper and Mabel set out to save their uncle and his business, still bickering about height along the way. Ultimately, they defeat Gideon just before he decreases Stan to minute proportions by tickling his armpits. The twins then grow themselves back to their previous heights, though they forget about a shrunken Soos.24 Dipper and Mabel, like the rest of the town, are ecstatic about celebrating Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween, and plans to trick-or-treat with his sister, Candy, and Grenda. However, his outlook on the evening changes after Wendy mentions that she thinks such an activity is more suitable for little kids and invites him to a party. He is torn, which eventually leads to a conflict with Mabel. The evening is further complicated when the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the group if they fail to obtain 500 pieces of candy for him by the night's end, and the group sets off to get their candy, with their rate of pick-up increasing greatly after Dipper formally dons a costume. Although they manage to obtain it, Dipper accidentally drops the entire load of candy into a stream, thus causing the Trickster to chase after them. Soos momentarily destroys the monster after driving through him, he reassembles and chases them into the Summerween Superstore. There, the twins and their friends try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes to go unnoticed, but Soos gives them away when he plays with the cackling skulls. The Trickster reveals his past and motives the group, and Soos makes him happy by eating him after finding out he is made of candy. Back at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel run into Wendy, who had returned from her party early, and everyone watches a horror movie marathon.19 As Dipper and the other Mystery Shack employees grow increasingly resentful of the way Grunkle Stan treats them, Dipper grows very happy when he learns that Mabel will be in charge for a few days, and that she will respect her workers. He rejoices even more after Mabel destroys his hated werewolf costume and sends him off to find a real monster to display at the Shack, and he eventually returns with a goblin/gremlin hybrid, the Gremloblin. As he exhibits the beast to tourists, he accidentally causes two to go insane, and he helps Mabel fight of the monster after he escapes. After Mabel is pushed too far and begins acting like Stan, Dipper decides to show tourists fake attraction like his uncle to gain money without scaring customers. He serves as an accountant in calculating the total cost of repairing the severely damaged Mystery Shack, and congratulates Mabel on her victory in her bet with Stan, but begs his uncle not to put her in charge any longer.9 After Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos fall into a bottomless pit, he and the others decide to bide their time by telling stories. Dipper goes first, telling the tale "Voice Over," in which he uses a voice altering formula, courtesy of Old Man McGucket, to change his embarrassing, frequently cracking voice into a deep masculine voice, albeit that of a commercial voice over. He observes unexpected results as people tease him for and run away from him because of his voice, and ultimately decides that he would rather have his own voice than any other after being chased by a mob of bikers. In Soos's story, "Soos' Really Great Pinball Story: Is That a Good Title? Do They Have to Be Puns or Whatever?," he gets trapped in a pinball machine with Mabel and Soos as a result of cheating to help Soos achieve the high score, and the sentient game tries to kill them for what they did. In Mabel's "Trooth Ache," he is the witness and victim of many of his uncle's lives and disapproves of Mabel's use of Truth Telling Teeth to force Stan to be honest, getting especially annoyed when he just says whatever comes to mind. In the real world, as the four approach the end of the pit, they simply come back out the top, and Dipper deduces that it is a wormhole. When Grunkle Stan falls back in, neither Dipper nor the others express concern.25 On the hottest day of summer, Soos and the Pines decide to cool off at the localpool. Upon learning that Wendy is working there, Dipper gets a job as an assistant lifeguard to spend time with her and finds himself breaking many rules to have fun. When his boss, Mr. Poolcheck, driven by extreme anger, forces Dipper to work the night shift to ensure that no pool supplies get stolen or damaged during the night. As Stan, Soos, and Mabel break in for various reasons, Dipper ends up pursuing his sister in a road chase to the lake, as she stole a pool cooler in which to transportMermando. When he learns about Mermando and sees that he is dying of dehydration, he remorsefully obliges to his sister's suggestion of giving the merman "reverse CPR," and helps get Mermando into the lake. Back at the pool, he is fired for various damage done to pool property. Though he is sad at first, Wendy cheers him up by informing him that she, too, was fired, as she was taking too many snacks from the snack bar, and the two head out to break rules elsewhere.2 As Dipper and Mabel grow weary of sharing a room after a sleepover of Grenda and Candy's, the two stumble upon a secret room within the Shack and decide to compete to determine who should get it. However, things take an unexpected turn when the twins swap bodies. Dipper quickly figures that he can sabotage Mabel's chances of getting the room by doing stuff Stan hates in Mabel's body, and tries to give Stan a rock sandwich. But, he is disappointed to learn immediately afterward Mabel is looking to sabotage him via like means. Dipper continues this, but is soon thwarted by Grenda and Candy, who have come to have another sleepover with Mabel. Dipper tries to opt out by claiming he is going through one of his "irrational girly mood swings", but this is ignored. He then gets stuck reading "Wolf Man Bare Chest" with the two, and is traumatized. Mabel wins the room for Dipper while she is in Dipper's body. He tries to get the key from her, but she locks herself in the room. Dipper is able to trick his way in by asking Candy and Grenda to ask their way in for what would typically be a Dipper makeover. When he gets in, lots and lots of body-swapping ensues. However, when Dipper and Mabel get back in their own bodies, they are able to obtain a cease fire and understanding. Although, when the real Dipper goes to bed in his new room he feels lonely without Mabel, which causes him to move back into his old room in the attic with Mabel, and then gives the new room to Soos to replace his painful break room.26 One day while working in the shack, Dipper and Wendy are doing a running commentary on the Shack security tape's footage. Robbie comes in and talks to Wendy, asking her to go on a date with him, but Wendy is upset with Robbie for standing her up the night before. Dipper goes into the other room but still spies on the conversation they have. Dipper overhears Wendy talking about breaking up with Robbie. He is extremely happy to hear this, celebrating quietly and hugging Waddles as he does so, then quickly settles to watch the rest of the interaction. He is shocked to find that when Robbie plays a song for her, she forgives him. Dipper is convinced that Wendy is being brainwashed by the music, and tells Mabel and Grunkle Stan so. Mabel shrugs it off, but Grunkle Stan completely believes Dipper's story, relating it to when something similar happened to his old girlfriend, Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. He helps Dipper search for a brainwashing message in the song, and when they find it, drives Dipper to where Wendy and Robbie are on their date. Dipper replays the message for Wendy to hear, and Robbie quickly says he didn't know about that message as he had ripped the song off from some band. Wendy is furious for being lied to, and breaks up with Robbie on the spot. Dipper is elated that the breakup finally happened, and asks Wendy if she would want to go bowling sometime. She snaps at him for being insensitive to her emotional state and runs off. Dipper feels bad, but Grunkle Stan cheers him up a little, saying that Dipper was trying to do the right thing, that Wendy would get over it eventually, and in the meantime Dipper could always go bowling with him.27 When Waddles is snatched up by a pterodactyl on Stan's watch, Mabel leads Dipper and the other to a place filled withdinosaurs to rescue him. During this time, Dipper is infuriated by Soos, whose antics ruin their monster hunting exploits. The two reconcile, however, and by the end of the adventure, Dipper agrees to Soos' suggestion that they be "pterodactyl bros."28 When Gideon sends Bill Cipher into Stan's mind to find the combination to the safe that the Mystery Shack's deed is in, Dipper, Mabel and Soos follow. Once inside Stan's mind, Dipper is briefly discouraged after seeing a memory of Stan's where he calls Dipper "useless". Eventually, he sees the entirety of the memory, and learns that Stan really is proud of him. Dipper joins with the others, and they manage to repel Cipher, but on returning discover that Gideon used dynamite to open the safe. With the deed in hand, Gideon forces everyone out of the Shack, and has his fatherdemolish it with a wrecking ball.10 After Gideon steals the Mystery Shack deed, the Pines moves in with Soos' abuelita, along with Mabel and Stan. Dismayed to see that Stan has given up on getting the Shack back, he teams up with his sister to get it back themselves. They recruit the gnomes to get the deed back from Gideon, but not only does the plan backfire, but Gideon gets journal #3. As he and Mabel take the bus out of Gravity Falls, Gideon discovers that there are three books and assumes that Dipper kept the first one for himself. Gideon comes after them in his Gideon-bot. Gideon doesn't believe Dipper when he tells Gideon that he doesn't know about the other book. Gideon kidnaps Mabel, planning to make her his "queen." Dipper manages to get inside the Gideon-bot's control room and fights with Gideon, causing the robot to fall off the bridge. Mabel saves Dipper with her grappling hook. Enraged, Gideon tries to have the twins arrested, but Stan arrives and reveals that Gideon has been spying on everyone, causing Gideon to be arrested instead. The Pines family return to the Mystery Shack. Dipper tries to show 3'' to Stan, but Stan takes it, claiming it could inspire new attractions. Dipper is downhearted at the loss of ''3, but Mabel tells him he doesn't need the book to do great things. Dipper says he still wants the book, and Mabel is sure he'll get it back.29 Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Stan returns Journal 3 to Dipper. When federal agents come to the Mystery Shack to investigate strange activities, Dipper offers to help them by showing them the journal, but they do not believe him until he accidentally summons zombies from underground. After defeating the zombies alongside Mabel and Stan, Dipper falsely promises Stan that he will stay out of trouble. In "Into the Bunker," Dipper tries to confess his feelings for Wendy but can't work up the courage and instead asks her to tag along on his next investigation which she happily goes. They find the author's hidden bunker. Mabel fools around and pushes Dipper, who triggers a trap that closes in the walls. Dipper looks to the journal and points out a way to escape and they barely made it. Dipper's jacket ended up being jammed in the closed-in-walls to which Mabel gets it for him and a note falls out that states his love for Wendy. Because of this Mabel locks him in the closet with Wendy so he'd have no choice but to confess his love but the two of them stumble into a secret laboratory where they soon get chased by a giant insect like creature. They run into a dead end but are saved by who is believed to be the author of the journals. But this is later revealed to be a lie and that he was a Shape Shifter. After escaping its grasp and regrouping with Mabel and Soos they formulate a plan to stop it. By the end, the Shape Shifter says to Dipper that he will never find the author and something terrible is going to happen to Dipper's future. Also, Dipper finally admits his crush to Wendy. She gently turns him down, saying she is too old for him, but tells him how much she values their friendship, saying she would probably throw herself into the bottomless pit if they ever stop being friends. In "The Golf War," Dipper encourages Mabel to have the Lilliputtians help her cheat in the mini golf tournament so she would win no matter what against Pacifica Northwest. However, this backfires when the Lilliputtians try to kill Pacifica and Mabel must help save her. Dipper drives the course's golf cart to help everyone escape. In "Sock Opera," Dipper is excited to figure out the code to the laptop with Mabel's help, and is disappointed when she instead decides to put on a puppet show. However, he helps her, as she promises to help him with the password afterword. Every night he types in random words on the computer and hopes they work, with no success. After a few nights of this, Bill Cipher offers to help, but Dipper, knowing that Bill would try to trick him, declines. The next morning, Dipper tells Mabel of this, and she tells him that she will help him with the password. However, she becomes convinced that she must work harder on her puppet show, causing Dipper to be angry with her. He tries again with the laptop, and it announces that there were too many failed entries, and it would erase all data in 5 minutes. Bill returns and reoffers his help, saying that he wants a puppet in return. Dipper, feeling desperate, accepts. However, Bill takes Dipper's body and stomps on the laptop and tries to find Journal 3. Dipper, now a ghost, tells Bill that he will never find it, but Mabel comes in and tells him that she took the journal for her puppet show. Dipper follows Bill and his family to the Theatre Time Theater, where Mabel's puppet show is being performed. He uses a puppet to tell Mabel that Bill is using his body, and that she must stop him. Mabel makes Dipper take over the puppet show while she fights Bill and forces him out of his body. Dipper returns to his body and they go home. In "Soos and the Real Girl," Dipper and Mabel try to help Soos find a date, and later they are attacked by Giffany along with Soos and Melody. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" story, Abaconings, Dipper tries to figure out a puzzle toy. Finding difficulty and wanting to become smarter he looks to the journal to locate Percepshrooms that would grant him that. After retrieving it, he places it on his forehead as the journal suggested and went to sleep. Waking up the next morning with the thought of it working, only proved himself wrong as Waddles had eaten it off his head and he instead gained genius intelligence, even making a electronic device to allow himself to speak human language for him. Loving the new Waddles, he and Waddles work together on a few things, the most significant thing being the Smarticle Accelerator. However, when Waddles presses a switch that destroys the machine to be normal for Mabel's sake and himself, Dipper was dispirited. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Dipper continues research on who the author could be. That is when Mabel points out a clue on the broken laptop, to which Dipper indicates that the author must be Old Man McGucket. He, Mabel, Wendy and Soos go to the junkyard to confront him. McGucket explains that he doesn't recall anything about the book but when Dipper flips to one of the pages with a strange symbol on it, McGucket panics, revealing that the symbol belonged to a unknown group who possibly did something to his mind. With the last thing McGucket remembered many years ago involved the History Museum, the gang heads off there along with McGucket. After chasing a suspicious person who was inside, they lose track of the person, finding themselves in a seemingly normal room. Dipper figures out that a hidden button was in it, opening a secret passage way, where they watched as the Blind Eye Society erased Lazy Susan's memories with aray gun. When the coast was clear, they split up, leaving the girls to keep lookout. The boys find a mysterious room calledThe Hall of the Forgotten where tubes of various townsfolk memories were stored in. When they were spotted they hid but were ultimately caught. The Blind Eye Society members revealed themselves as fellow townsfolk, and planned to erase everyone's memories until McGucket intervened. In the end, Dipper and the gang were able to stop the Blind Eye members and erased their memories. Also, McGucket got his memories back, revealing that he isn't the author. In "Blendin's Game," he and Mabel decide to throw a surprise party for Soos' birthday, only for Soos to displeased about it. So to try to cheer up Soos, they take him to laser tag. He and Mabel then slip into a portal walks in Mabel and Dipper get left and are challenged to Globnar by Blendin Blandin. They steal a time travel device and go back to the year 2002 where they meet Toby Determined trying to be a dancer, toddler Wendy (who thought Dipper was cute with him blushing in return), toddler Tambry riding a tricycle along with Wendy, Robbie who soaks them with a water gun, and 12 year old Soos, who misses his father (which is why Soos hates his birthday in the future). They willingly let themselves get caught by Lolph and Dundgren to win theTime wish for Soos. While in Globnar, they complete in a series of challenges before the Time Baby finishes his bottle. Ultimately, he and Mabel win and return to the present to give Soos their time wish. He then wishes for Dipper and Mabel to be all fixed up, and to have an infinite pizza slice, telling them that if his father truly cared about him, he'd be here. In "The Love God," Dipper continues to try to play cool to hang out with Wendy and her friends, shrugging off Mabel's suggestion to comfort Robbie (who is still depressed over his break-up with Wendy), saying the social structure is good as it is. However, when Mabel uses a love potion on Robbie and Tambry to make them date, it ends up splitting up Wendy and her friends, forcing Dipper to help Mabel to undo what she did by getting an antidote so the gang can get back together. Personality Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre savvy." Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that the camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras with him to take a photo of the Gobblewonker. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. In "Carpet Diem," he has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he's cute or adorable, as he wants to be taken seriously like a grown-up from the others but at most times Dipper is most mature and wise than others.6 When Dipper and Mabel (and Soos at times) are on their adventures Dipper is the one to act as the leader mostly because he is shown to be very brave and smart. He is somewhat protective of his sister,7 whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He can sometimes be selfish, and is not above using Gravity Falls' mysterious elements to his advantage, but ultimately always does the right thing. Appearance Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat, with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on it. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown,30 like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath.31 He wears a navy blue hooded vest, (which has an inner pocket on both sides) a reddish-orange T-shirt, grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible grey digital wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper," which he hides under his bangs. He is exactly one millimeter shorter than his sister, Mabel Pines.24 His only other clothes seen on the show so far is a peanutbutter costume he wore in Summerween, a pale v-neck shown in The Love God, his overalls and his tourist guide clothes from Boss Mabel. Relationships Mabel Pines Dipper considers Mabel his "Closest Ally and Best Friend".32 Being siblings, they have been close throughout their entire lives. Despite getting on each other's nerves, contrasting personalities, and frequent sibling bickering, the two love each other regardless. They often engage in various recreational activities and enjoy having fun with each other, and they constantly investigate their summer home's mysterious secrets side by side. Dipper and Mabel give one another advice and are willing to sacrifice much for the other's sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. Stan Pines Stan does not take his role as Dipper's summer caretaker very seriously, often irresponsibly allowing and/or forcing him and his sister to do dangerous and sometimes illegal things. Stan frequently enlists Dipper in his plans to make a quick buck, with the latter frequently paying the consequence of the former's actions. The two do not always see eye-to-eye, often about Stan's illegal activity or Dipper's "immature" behavior and qualities. Nonetheless, the two share a mutual compassion for one another, and they enjoy each other's company. Dipper has also been shown to be willing to take potentially fatal risks for his uncle.24 In "Dreamscaperers," It's revealed that the reason Stan is hard on Dipper is to toughen him up, so that when the world fights, Dipper will fight back. Soos Ramirez Dipper and Soos are generally good friends. They usually relate well, with them doing "guy stuff" together,23 and Soos often gives Dipper guidance.38 Additionally, Soos frequently acts as Dipper's and Mabel's sidekick as they investigate Gravity Falls' mysteries, and may take charge on occasion. However, Soos' childish antics sometimes irritate Dipper, as they have a tendency to mess up whatever mission that Dipper is on. For example, in "Land Before Swine," he was very annoyed when Soos destroyed the pictures of the pterodactyl he took. Wendy Corduroy Wendy and Dipper are on friendly terms and like to hang out together for the fun of it, often breaking rules in the process. Dipper has a huge crush on Wendy,5 though he does not necessarily believe they will be together because of their age gap.2 Regardless, he attempts to impress her and frequently finds himself in sticky situations as a result. He will sometimes whisper certain things to himself, thinking that Wendy can not hear him. Since Wendy is three years older than he is, Dipper tries to come across as mature and capable of being around Wendy's other friends. Dipper resents Wendy's relationship with Robbie, due to his jealousy. After Dipper reveals his feelings to her, Wendy gently lets him down, telling him they can still be friends, and he readily accepts. Robbie Valentino Robbie and Dipper are arch-rivals, primarily driven by both wanting to win Wendy's affection. While Robbie views his relationship with his crush as a victory for himself, he fears Dipper will appeal to her. Robbie likes to make fun of Dipper, is very condescending in his remarks, and has even resorted to attempts at physical violence to prove his point. Dipper, on the other hand, is angered and annoyed by Robbie. Though, they are initially more vocal about their dislike of one another, they eventually agree not to brawl in front of Wendy, due to fear that they will both lose her if she sees them fight.8 Gideon Gleeful Gideon views Dipper and his family as a nuisance, feeling that they prevent him from accomplishing his goals (e.g. winning Mabel's love2324). So, the evil boy often tries to rid himself of the Pines, while Dipper combats him, usually successfully with his sister's aid. The two have been known to underestimate each other at times, but still see each other as great threats. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Not much is known about Dipper's relationships with his parents, though he does at first seem upset by their decision to have him spend his summer in Gravity Falls and regrets the Lamby Lamby Dance Mrs. Pines used to have him perform. Candy Chiu and Grenda Candy and Grenda are primarily Mabel's best friends, but Dipper seems well acquainted with them. He is fairly welcoming of his sister's best friends and is accepting of their eccentricities, some of which may come in handy for situations handled as a group. However, he is bothered by the boisterous sleepovers they sometimes have with Mabel. Abilities Dipper's best skills are his mental intellect and persistence. During the mysterious situations Dipper and Mabel get into, Dipper has shown to be the one to lead them out using his quick and clever thinking.3 He is shown to think very logically and rational compared to those around him and displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. Even though Dipper is thought not to be physically adept, he is capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own when he sword-dueled against Wax Sherlock Holmes and fended off the Summerween Trickster alongside his friends. Dipper has also shown to be able to take part in hand-to-hand combat such as when fighting agianst Gideon, and has brought down the mighty Multi-Bear, as well as surviving being pummeled by Rumble McSkirmish. He is better than his sister at most games, including chess, checkers, ping pong and croquet. He can also play the sousaphone, as revealed in "Tooth." Dipper has displayed a great level of academic intelligence, as shown in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when he is able to complete complex math equations in a short amount of time, creating the perfect angle at which to throw a ball. He is also known to be resourceful: In "Little Dipper" when he was unable to reach high enough to grab The Journal, he was able to kick the shelf it was on, in order to have it fall into his arms as well as using some items to help him and Mabel get back to the shack while shrunken. Dipper has also shown the ability to outwit others, such as in "Dipper vs. Manliness," when he tricked the manotaurs into teaching him, and again in "Dreamscaperers," when Dipper was the first to figure out how to fight against Bill Cipher and was beating him at his own game using his imagination to conjure various weapons and abilities to use against Bill. Sightings * Intro: "Gravity Falls Main Title Theme" Season 1 * Every episode of Season 1 Shorts * 1. "Candy Monster" * 2. "Stan's Tattoo" * 3. "Mailbox" * 4. "Lefty" * 5. "Tooth" * 6. "The Hide Behind" * 7. "Mabel's Guide to Dating" * 8. "Mabel's Guide to Stickers" * 9. "Mabel's Guide to Fashion" * 10. "Mabel's Guide to Colors" * 11. "Mabel's Guide to Art" * 12. "Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart" * 16. "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" * 17. "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo" Season 2 * 201. "Scary-oke" * 202. "Into the Bunker" * 203. "The Golf War" * 204. "Sock Opera" * 205. "Soos and the Real Girl" * 206. "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" * 207. "Society of the Blind Eye" * 208. "Blendin's Game" * 209. "The Love God" * 210. "Not yet aired" Games * Every game Quotes Trivia * "Dipper" is actually a nickname, given for the Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on his forehead.1 He has been referred to as this since he was no older than five years old.20 * Dipper has been to the County Jail with Mabel and Grunkle Stan, due to them making counterfeit money during a "family bonding day." * Dipper is actually five minutes younger than Mabel. She brings this up occasionally, using this as an excuse to "tell him when he is older," much to his annoyance.18 * Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthdays coincide with the end of summer break.33 * Dipper has always wanted the name Tyrone, as mentioned in the episode "Double Dipper." * He knows how to play the sousaphone.34 * In both episodes in which Dipper handles ice ("The Time Traveler's Pig" and "The Inconveniencing") he spills it. * He is ambidextrous, though he uses his right hand more frequently than his left.453 * His and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names.35 * People think he sneezes like a kitten, which annoys him.4 * In a cancelled episode that parodied Labyrinth, it was supposed to be revealed that he has a fear of puppets, however in the episode "Sock Opera" he appears to have no problem with them.3637 * Dipper's favorite band is a nerd rock band called "The Bad First Impressions." He also secretly listens to Top 40 hits, and the girly Icelandic pop group BABBA.38 * Dipper is secretly envious that Mabel is socially better than he is.39 * Dipper wrote a theme song for himself and regularly sings it in the shower.40 * As shown in "Society of the Blind Eye," Dipper has a habit of chewing pens while lost in thought (until they break). * Dipper had never been to a concert before the events of "The Love God". Gallery